Siapa Kamu?
by Tomato Bun
Summary: Berdasarkan dari salah satu urban legend. Erika dan Basch berjalan-jalan ke Swiss National Park. Tiba-tiba, mereka menemukan seorang anak yang kelaparan di tengah jalan. Selagi mereka menolong anak itu, ada hal yang aneh di antara mereka berdua. Apakah yang mereka lakukan? / Warning : Erika's POV, Kemungkinan adanya OOC dan beberapa kesalahan EYD seperti diksi & miss typo.


**~ Siapa Kamu? ~**

**This orific belongs to me.**

**Warning : Kemungkinan adanya OOC, Loosely based of the one of Japanese Urban Legend dan kesalahan EYD seperti diksi dan Miss Typo.**

* * *

Pada siang hari, aku dan kakak angkatku, Basch, sedang menuju ke Swiss National Park untuk bersenang-senang. Tiba-tiba, ada seorang anak perempuan berwajah _Oriental_. Anak itu terlihat lemah. Pakaiannya terlihat lusuh layaknya pengemis. Sepertinya dia kelaparan.

Kakakku segera berkata kepada anak itu, "Kamu kenapa, Dik?"

"Aku lapar…" ucap anak itu lemah.

"Ya udah, kamu ikut ke rumah kami saja ya." ajakku.

Anak itu mengangguk lemah. Kakakku lalu menggendong anak itu. Kami tidak jadi ke Swiss National Park. Lalu, kami menuju ke rumah kami. Setelah sampai di rumah, kami menuju ke kamarku. Kakakku menurunkan anak itu ke tempat tidurku yang _king size_ bercorak bunga lili beserta tamannya. Dan kakakku keluar dari kamarku.

Aku menyuruhnya untuk ganti baju dengan bajuku sewaktu kecil dan makan di lantai bawah. Dia mengangguk lemah. Setelah itu, kami berdua turun ke bawah. Kakakku berkata kepada anak itu, "Dik, ayo makan _pasta_ dulu. _By the way_, pasta yang ada di meja makan itu buatanku. Hehehe…"

Anak itu mengangguk lemah. Anak itu segera makan pasta buatan kakakku di meja makan tersebut. Dia melahapnya dengan sangat rakus. Aku segera mengambil air putih untuknya dan aku menaruhnya di meja makan tersebut.

Setelah anak itu makan, aku bertanya kepadanya, "Siapa namamu, Dik?"

"Namaku Sakura. Nama kalian siapa?"

"Aku Erika Vogel Panggil aku Erika. Yang di sebelahku adalah kakakku yang bernama Basch Zwingli. Panggilannya adalah Basch."

Kakakku tersenyum ramah ke arah Sakura. Sakura juga begitu. Aku terkekeh atas sikap kakakku yang tumbennya ramah. _By the way_, kakakku itu jutek banget kepada siapapun walaupun sebenarnya baik sih. Aku segera menuju ke kamarku untuk mengambil pakaian kotornya yang nantinya dicuci di lantai bawah. Aku segera membawakan pakaian kotor itu ke bawah.

Setelah aku menaruh pakaian kotor di ruang pencucian, aku segera menuju ke ruang makan. Namun… Kakakku babak belur. Pakaiannya robek. Bekas lukanya ada di kedua lengannya, dadanya, dan kaki kirinya. Di mana Sakura? Hah?! Apakah Sakura melukainya lalu kabur entah kemana? Jangan berpikir macam-macam dulu. Aku segera membawa kakakku ke kamarnya yang berada di sebelah ruang ini.

Aku mengobatinya. Aku menyuruh kakakku untuk beristirahat di kamarnya dan mengantarkan kakakku ke kamarnya. Aku lalu ke ruang tamu untuk menonton acara kesukaanku yang bernama _How I Met Your Mother?_ di saluran _Indovision_ _channel_ _Star World_. Aku melihat adegan _Ted_ dan Istrinya saling berpelukan dikarenakan Hari Natal. Akan tetapi, _channel_-nya berubah menjadi _Kill Sakura._ _Kill Sakura_? Aku belum pernah dengar nama itu. Acaranya juga bernama _Sakura News_.

Aku melihat seorang reporter yang mirip dengan temanku yang bernama Natasha. Aku melihat nama reporter itu. Namanya adalah Natalya Arlovskaya! Itu nama lengkap temanku! Tidak mungkin!

Video mayat yang diketahui sebagai Sakura bermunculan. Reporter yang namanya sama dengan nama temanku lalu berkata, _"Sakura ditemukan mati kelaparan di belakang mobil Sadik Adnan, aktor asal Turki oleh sang aktor sendiri ketika Sadik membehentikan mobilnya karena menelpon sahabatnya yang bernama Heracles Karpusi, yang merupakan aktor asal Yunani. Sadik lalu melaporkan kejadian tersebut ke polisi setempat."_

Video detik-detik kematian Sakura mulai berputar. Aku segera bergidik setelah mendengarkan berita itu. Reporter itu berkata lagi, _"Honda Sakura adalah seorang anak perempuan asal Jepang yang dilahirkan di Mississipi. Sakura ditelantarkan oleh orangtuanya sehingga dia sering kelaparan dan pakaiannya juga lusuh. Orangtuanya sengaja menelantarkan dia karena Sakura merupakan malapetaka bagi mereka. Sakura pun kabur dari rumahnya. Dia rela menyusupi mobil Sadik Adnan dari Mississipi ke New York. Dia segera turun secara diam-diam tanpa pengetahuan Sadik dan… SAKURA MATI! MENGERIKAN!"_

Ekspresi reporter itu menyeringai setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir yang sangat keras dan mengerikan sehingga telingaku nyaris pekak. _Channel_ itu segera diganti secara otomatis ke_channel_ sebelumnya.

Aku bergidik sangat ketakutan dan mematikan TV itu. Aku berlari ke kamar kakakku dan segera memeluk kakakku. Kakakku berkata, "Temanmu yang bernama Natasha tadi datang dan menyuruh Sakura lari dari rumah kita. Dia membawa _katana_ dan dia melukai kakak. Untunglah kamu datang. Kalo kamu gak datang, kakak sudah dipenggal oleh temanmu itu. _Bullshit!_"

Natasha ingin membunuh kakakku?! Tidak mungkin! Natasha itu bukannya gadis yang baik hati, 'kan? Aku tak tahu dan tak peduli. Aku berkata kepadanya, "Be-Benarkah?"

"Jelas saja iya! Kebetulan kakak punya buktinya. Ini." Kakakku memberikan _Blackberry_-nya kepadaku dan ada gambar seorang gadis mirip temanku yang berniat menghunuskan _katana_ ke arah kamera _Blackberry_ kakakku. Tidak mungkin…

Keesokan harinya, aku bertanya kepada temanku, Natasha, di sekolahku pada pagi hari. Aku bertanya, "Natasha. Apakah kamu muncul di _Sakura News_, menyuruh anak yang bernama Sakura untuk kabur dari rumahku, dan berniat membunuh kakakku?"

"Erika. Kamu aneh, ya? Kamu kebanyakan nonton film horror sih! Mana mungkin aku muncul di _Sakura News _karanganmu itu, terus membunuh kakakmu itu. Ditambah lagi dengan tokoh karanganmu yang bernama Sakura itu!" bantah temanku sambil tertawa.

Kalau bukan Natasha, lalu siapa yang ada di _Sakura News_? Dan juga dengan Sakura. Huh. Paling cuma imajinasiku saja. Aku segera berpamitan kepada Natasha. Aku menuju ke kantin agar perutku bisa kenyang. Di kantin, aku menunggu pelayan untuk memesan makanan dan minuman.

Mendingan aku nonton _Adventure Time_ saja biar stresku bisa hilang. Aku membuka Tabletku untuk menonton kartun itu. Tetapi sebelum itu ada sesuatu yang mengikutiku dari tadi. Entah apa. Dan juga ada aura yang mengerikan di belakangku.

"Hai, Kak Erika! Kakak mau ikut aku tidak?"

Suara itu mirip dengan suara Sakura. Suara itu muncul dari belakang. Aku menoleh ke arah belakang. Dan ternyata...

Badan Sakura pucat. Matanya berwarna putih tanpa pupil mata. Ia menyeringai kepadaku. Mulutnya mulai menganga semakin lebar. Sepertinya dia ingin memakanku.

Oh. Tidak.

**_Selesai_**

* * *

**Note :** Fanfic ini sebenarnya adalah orific yang merupakan tugas cerpen saya sewaktu kelas 9 SMP. Fanfic ini berdasarkan dari urban legend Jepang yang berjudul The News Bulletin. Singkatnya, orang membuka TV mereka pada jam 2.10 pagi dan tiba-tiba ada acara TV yang bernama NNN News. Kalo mau bacanya cari saja The News Bulletin atau NNN News di Google. Dan juga ada versi orific dari fanfic ini. Cek saja akun saya di Fiction Press dengan nama yang sama.

.

**_Tomato Bun (About 2012-2013, Revised 1 May 2013)_**


End file.
